


Trouble Finds Me.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Happy see's you take a beating and he takes it upon himself to take you in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Clairese <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you all like it! <3

I should have known better, Jimmy was acting like an asshole all day and I really should have taken that into consideration when I lost my own temper with him. I wish I could tell you that I have great taste in men and that this was a happy tale but that would be a lie. I am Clairese Royal, my taste in men sucks and right now I don't really think I should be allowed to make my own decisions because they always fuck me over in the end. I hadn't felt like cooking after working a double shift at the hospital so I took Jimmy out for dinner. He wanted to go to the same old pizza place that we always went to but I didn't want to, it was Friday night and it was going to be packed with kids that I did not have patience for. He was sulking and picking at his burger from the diner when I lost my cool.  
"Why don't you go eat at the fucking pizza place then Jimmy, you're acting like a goddamn child yourself." I muttered and I saw his entire demeanor change. "Jimmy, I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-"   
"Outside, now." I looked at the table top but didn't move.  
"Please, Jimmy I'm sorry."  
"Now." I slid out of the booth and headed out to the parking lot. Jimmy paid and tugged me around the corner where we could have a private chat. "I don't know who you think you are and I am going to have to put you back in your place." His hand snapped out faster then I could dodge it and he slapped me as hard as he could. I stumbled away from him and clapped my hand to my cheek. He stepped up to me again him fist connected to my right eye. I cried out as my ankle rolled out from under me and I hit the ground.   
"I know my place Jimmy, pl-please." I cried as he stepped up to me and stomped on my side.  
"Hey!" A gruff voice yelled out and Jimmy whipped around to see who it was.   
"This doesn't concern you, move along." Jimmy replied and the sound of fist meeting flesh met my ears. I looked up and saw a bald guy hitting Jimmy, I stood up and staggered a bit before I go my balance.  
"Stop it." I said in a breathy tone, neither one of them heard me. "Stop it goddamn it!" I yelled and the bald guy turned to look at me. He got up off of Jimmy and took a step up to me, I backed up and remember feeling faint and then I passed out. I woke up in a room that reeked of cigarettes and cheap beer, I looked around and didn't recognize anything.   
"You awake?" I saw the same bald guy from the alley standing by a door.  
"I guess so. Where am I?"   
"Somewhere safe." He replied and I eyed him warily.   
"That isn't very specific."   
"Teller Morrow automotive in Charming California." He told me in his raspy voice. "I'm Happy."   
"Like one of the seven fucking dwarfs? Great." I muttered and he let out a chuckle.  
"You must be Grumpy then." I gave him a look and shook my head.   
"Clairese. Thanks for helping me back there, I should be going though." I made to stand up but he took a step closer to me and I flinched, freezing my movements.   
"You can't. I don't think you can walk on your ankle, it's pretty swollen." I tried to turn my ankle and a stabbing pain radiated up my leg. _Great._  
"I have to get to work though. I'm on the night shift."   
"Where do you work?"  
"Uh Saint Thomas, I'm a nurse." He nodded and I saw that my purse was on the table next to the bed I was on. I rummaged for my phone and noticed that I had a missed call and a text.   
_Come get your shit by tonight or I'm leaving it at the hospital for you. Your choice._ from Jimmy. I looked up and saw that Happy was staring at me.   
"What?"  
"What?"  
"You're staring."   
"Sorry. I'll go get Chibs. He can look you over now that you are awake."  
"I don't need that, I'll be fine. I've had worse." He turned and left the room ignoring what I said entirely. A tall guy with salt and pepper shaggy hair came into the room and I felt myself shrink away from him when he reached out to touch me. He looked at me with warm brown eyes.   
"I'm Chibs, I won't hurt ya lass. I'm just gonna make sure nothing is broken ok?" He spoke in a soft Scottish accent.  
"It's not broken. Just sprained." I told him and he gave me a questioning look.   
"She's a nurse." Happy told him from the door way and Chibs nodded and pulled an ace bandage out of the night table. He wrapped my ankle and asked if I had pain anywhere else.   
"No. I am fine. Can I go now? I have to go home and get ready for work."   
"Uh Lass, you slept here through the night. You already missed work." I gaped at him.   
"I slept for that long? Why didn't anyone wake me up?"   
"You were healing. You'd wake up when you were ready." Chibs replied and I just shook my head.   
"Thanks for the help but I really have to go now." I felt really anxious being around men that I didn't know and the fact that they weren't keen to let me leave made it worse.   
"Do you have anywhere to go?" Happy asked and I nodded quickly.  
"Home." I told him and he frowned at me.  
"You can't go back to that guy Clairese."  
"He isn't always like that. I pushed the wrong button on an off day." They both shared a look and I sighed. "Why do you care?"   
"Because, the way we were raised women weren't punching bags." Happy told me and he came to sit by me. I stiffened and shifted away from him.   
"He's all I have." I said under my breath.  
"Not anymore. You can stay here until you get back on your feet." Chibs told me and I just shrugged. "I'll take you to get your stuff if you'd like?"  
"It's probably at the hospital already. Jimmy kicked me out." They both nodded and I stood up, favoring my uninjured leg. Happy led the way and I followed him with Chibs behind me. I hobbled slightly but my ankle felt better then I thought it would. I froze slightly when we turned into a big room that looked like a bar. There were at least 5 other men gathered at the bar and they all were watching me. Chibs put a hand on my shoulder and I jumped like he had burned me.   
"It's ok, they won't hurt you." he muttered  
"That's what they all say." I replied. Happy looked back at me and noticed how afraid I was. He stepped up to me and took my small hand in his. A few of the guys looked shocked and I felt calmer as he walked me past them which surprised me. I wasn't one for touching and I didn't think that Happy was either. We got into a pick up truck with Teller Morrow Automotive written on the side and he asked me where to go. I told him to take me to the hospital first since that was where I figured my stuff was. I wasn't wrong, the charge nurse had left my stuff in the locker room and Happy helped me carry it to the truck. She told me that I could take some time off but I told her I would be in tomorrow night like I was scheduled. She seemed a little startled at the sight of Happy but didn't comment on it. Happy lit up a cigarette and I pulled out one of mine because I really felt the urge.   
"You're a nurse and you smoke?" He asked   
"You're a biker and you drive a truck?" I counter asked.  
"For an abuse victim you sure have a lot of attitude." He muttered and I scoffed at him.   
"I chose to stay. My friend told me 'A man hits you once you're a victim, he hits you twice and you're an accomplice.' I tend to agree with her, I could have walked away but I didn't."   
"Why didn't you?"   
"Where would I go? Some shelter where I really didn't belong? Those places are for battered women." He reached over and pulled the visor down, he ignored me when I flinched away from him. He made me look at my face in the mirror. I had a split lip and a black eye.  
"Look in the fucking mirror Clairese, you are battered and you are a woman." I closed the visor and shook my head.  
"You don't get it."  
"I do. He convinced you that you deserved it. He only did it a few times but it was bad enough that he made it count right? Well this time was the time that someone got you out of it before it became an all the time thing. Don't think that it's your fault. He is a coward and he won't hurt you again." Happy spoke so calmly that I found myself staring at him in awe. No one had ever told me that before, the girls I worked with, my friends, all made it seem like I was to blame because I never left.   
"Thanks Happy, for helping my in the alley, and for helping me get my stuff today."   
"You're welcome. It's what we do." I nodded and he continued. "I know that the guys at TM all look like tough assholes, they are. But they will never raise a hand to you or make you feel afraid on purpose."   
"I'm just jumpy is all, It's not you guys." He nodded as we pulled into the TM parking lot.  
"You'll meet some nice people here, I promise and if you need anything I'm always around. I stay here too."   
"You don't have a house?" I asked and he shook his head. I took a deep breath and followed him out of the truck. Chibs came to help and led us to my dorm room, I was in the middle of Happy's room and Chibs's. After everything was in my room they left me to get unpacked, I was glad for the alone time since It gave me time to reflect on how much everything had changed in such a short time. I had gone from Clairese the girl who was told what to wear, how to wear my hair, and what color of eye shadow to wear every day, to just Clairese. I was free to be who and what I wanted, and that was something that I hadn't been able to do for the last three years of my life. I could go where I want, do what I want, and have whatever I wanted to have. I was exhilarating and terrifying because I didn't know how to do that anymore. I gave a great sigh and started to unpack the boxes that contained my life, I took my time to organize everything the way I wanted and I had everything neat as a pin. I kept the boxes though and decided that having a change of clothes in my purse might not be such a bad thing. I jumped when there was a knock on my door, I opened it and saw Happy standing there.   
"Hungry?" He asked and I just looked at him. "There's pizza at the bar, you need to eat." I shrugged and he pointed down the hall. _I guess I'm gonna eat some pizza then._ I thought sarcastically. Happy was following me and he felt me stiffen when we got to the main room. There were even more men then before. He took my hand again and I felt calmer, it was the strangest thing. "Guys, this is Clairese, she is gonna be staying here for a while. Clairese these are the guys. This is Bobby (really long hair and beard but he had a kind face), Opie (Tall, really tall, furry kid who looked like an over grown puppy), Jax ( Blonde ken doll with shaggy hair), Tig (Brown curly hair and electric blue eyes), Kozik (Blonde older guy with a big smile), Juice (Young kid with a Mohawk and tattoos on his skull), and you already know Chibs." Each of them either nodded or smiled at me and I gave a small smile back. They didn't seem to mind that I was there, but I still grabbed one slice of pizza and found a corner to sit in. Happy frowned at me but didn't comment until I was done eating. "You should eat more."  
"I'm full."  
"Bull shit."   
"Quit bugging me dude." I told him and he gave me a small smile.   
"You got a temper huh?"  
"Yeah, sorry. It gets me into trouble, well it got me into trouble I guess." He nodded and looked up as a woman with brown and blonde hair walked over to us. She looked fierce and I felt like she was the head bitch, and she knew it too.   
"Who's your friend Hap?" She asked in a smokey voice.   
"Clairese. Clairese this is Gemma." I smiled softly at her and she gave me one back.   
"I take it Happy helped you with that?" She asked me as she motioned to my eye. I nodded "He's a good boy."   
"What can I tell ya, trouble finds me ma." Happy told her and she chuckled and nodded at him.   
"Ain't that the damn truth." Tig came up to hug Gemma and then he started looking at me. I felt Happy slide his chair closer to mine and I watched Gemma smile at the gesture. I didn't really mind having him close to me, I might even like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy stuck pretty close to me until I was settled into life at the club house. He only got mad at me once and that is when I tried to walk to work on my ankle.  
"Why didn't you tell me you had to go to work?" He asked me after he had pulled in front of me on the sidewalk.  
"You were busy." I replied looking at the ground.  
"It's five minutes to get you there, not a big deal." He said as he handed me a helmet.   
"I didn't want to bug you, I'm not your responsibility." I told him as I slid onto the bike.  
"No you're not, you're my friend and I want to take you to work, especially since your still limping on your ankle. Got it?" I nodded and he backed off the sidewalk. He got me there in about three minutes. "What time do you get off?"  
"Seven in the morning." He nodded  
"I'll be here." I nodded and handed him back his helmet.   
"Thanks for the ride Hap."   
"See you in the morning, eat on your lunch."  
"Yes dad." I teased him and he flipped me off, shot me a grin and pulled away. Work was always a nice change of pace because I never worked in the same ward for more than a week at a time. I was in the Emergency Room this week and time always flew by there. It was always busy and there was always something that needed to be done. I felt bad that Happy had to get up so early to come get me but once my shift was over and I had shuffled out to the parking lot he was there waiting for me.   
"How was your night?" He asked and I nodded.   
"It was ok, I'm in the ER this week so it goes by fast." He handed me my helmet and then we were heading back to TM.  
"You don't work in one spot?" I shook my head at him and followed him inside.  
"Um, no. I bounce around to where I'm needed in the hospital at the time."   
"What's your favorite part to work in?" He asked and he seemed to really care.   
"Pediatrics, the kids are always up to play a game or have you sing to them, even if they feel like shit." He nodded and went to get a cup of coffee. He handed me a mug of the steaming brew and handed me some creamer and sugar. I shook my head and chugged half of it down, black. I startled at the chair next to me pulled out. Tig sat next to me looking half awake.  
"What the hell are you people doing up right now?" I chuckled and shrugged.   
"I just got off work." He looked at my scrubs and then he nodded.   
"Fair enough." I finished my coffee and started to feel tired, I must've fallen asleep at the bar because the next thing I know I jerk awake and almost bash my head into Happy's face.  
"Easy baby girl, I'm taking you to your room." I nodded and laid my head back on his shoulder.   
"Thank you." He laid me down gently and I thought I felt him run his hand over my hair, but I couldn't be sure.  
  
The weeks went by in a blur, I went to work, I slept for a few hours and then I woke up and took a shower. It was nice to have a bathroom to myself, I took the time to do a little make up and then I put my red curly hair into a pony tail. I had put on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt since I was just going to hang around in my room. Before I knew it, a month had gone by and I felt mostly as home at TM. I was getting ready to have some alone time when my phone started to ring and I saw that Jimmy was calling me. I didn't know if I should answer it so I went with my instinct and let it go to voice mail. I was reading an hour later when there was a knock on my door, I opened it to see Happy.   
"Hey."  
"Hi. Hungry?" He asked and I tilted my head at him.  
"Why are you always trying to feed me?"  
"Because you are too small as it is and you never eat." He stepped back and pointed down the hall toward the kitchen. I sighed and followed him down the hall.  
"I eat, once a day if I remember and I'm not too small, I'm fine." I muttered. He ruffled my ponytail as we headed into the kitchen and I smacked at his hand with a laugh.   
"Gemma made spaghetti." He pointed to the huge container on the counter and handed me a plate.  
"Wow, that's a crap load of spaghetti." He nodded and after we filled our plates he led me to the corner I usually sat at. Happy and I ate in silence until Kozik came over.  
"Hey pretty girl." He said and I just looked at him. "I don't see you around here much. How come?"   
"I don't know." I murmured feeling uncomfortable.   
"We should hang out sometime huh?" I shrugged and Tig spoke up from the bar.  
"Back away from my best friend huh Koz, she doesn't want to hang with you." He flipped Tig off and stumbled outside to bug Jax. Tig came over and handed me a bottle of water. "Don't let him bug you, he is an asshole." Happy nodded slightly and I gave them a tight smile. I was fine around Tig and Happy, but other people still made me really sketchy. I didn't know how long it would take to fix that, if it ever got better but each time it happened I felt guilty. These guys let me into their lives and I jump and act like a freak the moment they come around me. I felt a hand on mine and I looked up at Happy.   
"Don't do that." I tilted my head at him. "You're gonna bite your lip off, you're getting better around the guys. Stop beating yourself up." I frowned at him  
"Stop reading my mind huh?" He smiled at me and shook his head.   
"I can't, I just know you." I nodded and he squeezed my hand softly. "You're off tomorrow right?"   
"Yeah, why?"  
"I wanna take you somewhere, I think you'll like it."   
"Ok." We finished eating and I went to change for work. Happy and I were getting closer with each passing day and I really was glad for that, it was nice to have someone who treated me like I was a normal person. Tig was a sweetheart, but he acted like I was fragile glass. I checked my phone and saw that I had two missed called from Jimmy, I sighed and put it in my backpack before I slung it over my shoulders and headed out to meet Happy by his bike. I handed him the helmet for him to reattach and I leaned down to kiss his cheek before I knew what I was doing. He looked surprised but gave me a big smile.  
"Have a good night baby girl. I'll see you in the morning."  
"See you then Hap." I muttered with my face bright red. _Where had that come from?_  
  
Happy picked me up like always and he told me to change into something that I could move around in and meet back at him bike in ten. I changed into yoga pants and a t-shirt, and chugged a cup of coffee as I waited by his bike for him. He wouldn't tell me where we were going but I didn't mind, he had me wearing his backpack which was new but I just shrugged it off. I trusted him, the thought brought me up short and I felt my stomach flutter. _I trust Happy. I really was growing._ He pulled up next to a warehouse and I looked at him in confusion.  
"I want you to know how to protect yourself so I got you a present and I'm going to teach you how to use it." He gripped my hand and tugged me into the building. He took his backpack back and emptied it onto the table in front of him, he had three different guns and ammunition for them. He showed me how to load, unload, and use the safety on each one before he taught me the basics of shooting. He showed me how to stand, aim, and then it was time to shoot some targets. I practiced until I felt myself getting tired, Happy was satisfied that if I had to I could at least hit the person that was trying to hurt me so we headed back to TM for a nap. He came by and woke me up later to see if I wanted to watch a movie with him, I agreed and we went next door to his room. He had a tv and dvd player in his room, I got comfortable on his bed while he picked out a movie. I watched about half and then I fell back asleep, Happy was warm and he smelled like leather and cinnamon, it was oddly comforting. It was hot when I woke up the next time, I had something heavy on my stomach and I was surrounded by heat. I wiggled and the I realized that there was someone next to me. _Happy_ I wiggled again and he groaned at me.   
"Stop it. Go back to sleep." He muttered.   
"You're like a furnace dude." I replied and he pushed the blanket off of me, and put his arm back over me. I rolled over onto my side, he made a sad noise and scooted to where he was behind me. I smiled as he burrowed his face into my hair. He was awake though because he started talking to me.   
"Your hair smells good."   
"Thanks, its shampoo." He nodded and took a big sniff, I laughed and shook my head at him. "Sorry I fell asleep on you."   
"I'm not, this is nice." I nodded and we both just laid there, enjoying being close to each other. Until Tig busted into his room freaked out. I would have jumped a foot into the air if Happy's arm wouldn't have been onto of me.   
"Hap wake up!" He switched the light on. "Clairese is- right here, in bed with you?" He gaped a little and Happy just sat up to glare at him.   
"Yeah Tig." He responded and I gave him a small smile.   
"Dude, finally." Tig grinned at us.  
"Out." Happy said in a clipped tone and Tig bolted, closing the door behind him. I started to laugh and Happy just stared at me until I composed myself.   
"So, uh coffee?" I asked and he nodded. I climbed off his bed and he followed me to the kitchen. Most of the guys were in the garage working but Chibs and Tig were hanging around the club house. I went to my room and checked my phone, there was a message from work telling me that I could have the day off since there was a slow intake in the ER last night. I grinned and went to tell Happy, he was happy too and asked what I wanted to do.  
"Lets go out, there is that festival in town?" He asked and I nodded. He told me to go get ready and that he would meet me in an hour or so, he wanted to check in with Clay. I went and showered and put on some jeans and a cute shirt. I changed my hair up a bit, making it more fluffy and pinning my bangs back so that it framed my face. Gemma knocked on the door and came into my room. She smiled at me and nodded in approval.   
"I hear you're going out with Hap."   
"Yeah we're gonna hang out."   
"Honey this is a date, Happy doesn't do festival's just to 'hang out'."   
"A date?" I asked her and she nodded. "Well shit, what am I supposed to do with that?" She let out a laugh and smiled at me.  
"Be you, he likes you and clearly you like him, you two are attached at the hip."   
"Am I ready to date again? I don't want to ruin the friendship Gemma." I bit my lip and she shook her head.   
"If it gets messed up then there wasn't really one to begin with. Besides, Happy wouldn't do anything that made you feel uncomfortable." I nodded and then jumped when my phone rang. It was Jimmy and I grimaced as I hit ignore.   
"Problem?"  
"Jimmy. He's been calling more and more but I never answer."  
"Did you tell Hap?"  
"No, it's nothing major." She frowned.  
"You should tell him, if he is reaching out then it isn't for nothing." I nodded.   
"I will." She followed me out to the bar and waited with me until Happy came out from talking with Clay. He had changed int dark jeans and a black button down shirt under his kutte.   
"Ready?" He asked and I nodded at him. He took my hand and led me outside. _I think I am ready. Ready to start something new with him._


	3. Chapter 3

Happy and I were having a great time at the festival, there were vendors with almost everything you could think of. Happy stopped and looked at a booth with chimes and pottery, he saw a small pot that he thought his mom would like so I convinced him to get it for her. It was small enough to fit in the backpack so getting it back to TM wasn't a problem.   
"You'll have to come with me when I give it to her."   
"Oh, uh sure, I-I'd like that." I told him as I tucked some hair behind my ear. He smiled at me and led me to the next booth. We were walking by and a little boy came over and asked him about his tattoos, he was so cute talking to that little boy that I felt myself grinning. I kissed his cheek when he came back over to me and he leaned down and pressed a small kiss to my lips. They were tingling when he started asking about me, he asked about my parents and I told him that they had died in a car crash when I was 19. He changed the subject and I was grateful for that. He was looking at a booth with crow figurines when I felt a hand clamp down on my arm. I whipped around and looked into Jimmy's face.   
"What the hell are you doing here with him?" He demanded and I tried to jerk my arm away from him. My hand was still in Happy's and I gave it a squeeze to make him look up.  
"I'm on a date." I babbled out without thinking. Jimmy's eyes sparked and he shook his head.   
"No you're not! You're mine remember and I never said you could date other people."  
"Let her go." Happy said in a cold voice and I saw Jimmy stiffen.  
"Stay out of this asshole, it's not your concern." Happy stepped closer to Jimmy and shook his head.   
"Let her go. Now." He repeated but Jimmy tugged on my arm and tried to get me away from Happy. Happy sighed and his fist slammed into Jimmy's face. "You ok?" He asked me as I rubbed my arm.   
"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded and took my hand again.   
"Wanna keep looking?" He asked and I nodded at him. He gave me one back and we turned to walk down the row again.   
"Get back here bitch! You can't just sucker punch me and then walk away! I'll fucking kill you." Happy stopped dead and looked at me.   
"Wait here." He walked back to Jimmy and got in his face. He spoke in a soft voice so I couldn't tell what he said but Jimmy paled and replied with something that made Happy shake his head. He punched Jimmy in the stomach, whispered in his ear and then came back over to me. We kept walking but I knew that he was upset about something. I waited until we were back at TM to bring it up though. He was walking toward the doors when I asked him,  
"Are you ok?" He nodded but I didn't believe him. "Happy." He turned and looked at me.   
"Why didn't you tell me that he was calling you? That he was close with the Mayans?"   
"I didn't think him calling meant anything and who are the Mayans?"  
"A rival MC Clairese, they don't like us and his cousin is one of them!" He raised his voice a little and I frowned at him he had never raised his voice to me before.   
"I-I didn't know, I only met his sister Happy and she isn't in any MC. She is only twelve! I-I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but-"  
"But nothing, you should have told me. I'm supposed to keep you safe, you're supposed to trust me."   
"I do trust you Happy, it wasn't about that. I just-" I sighed and shook my head. "Never mind."   
"No what?"   
"I want that part of my life behind me, If I don't talk about it I can pretend that this is my life now. If I told you he was calling then it would be a link. I know it doesn't make sense but I just wanted to be normal for a minute." He stepped closer to me and I flinched a little, He stopped and frowned at me because I hadn't flinched at him in a while now.   
"I'm sorry. It does make sense." I nodded but I didn't look at him until I felt his hand on my cheek. His eyes were warm again and he looked guilty. "I'm sorry. Just tell me next time ok?"   
"I will. I'm sorry too." He nodded and leaned down to kiss me. He put his hands on my hips and I put my hands on his arms. He tugged me closer and I wound my arms behind his neck. "Stay with me tonight?" He asked and I nodded at him. I followed him into TM, I didn't bother getting pajamas from my room, I knew that I wouldn't need them.  
  
  
It had been a few weeks since Happy and I had got together, I was surprised that after we spent the night together he had moved my stuff into his room while I was at work. I didn't mind it though, I liked living with him. Tig was thrilled when his two best friends got together, even if he was very protective of me. He had gotten into a brawl with Kozik over his flirting with me, I had to stitch Kozik's cheek back together which I wasn't to happy about. Happy and spoken to him after that and he was nothing but polite to me. The guys were going on a run and I knew that this one was going to be a longer one since Happy had missed the last two causing them to be smaller. He had given me a different phone after the night of our date and had kept my old one which was fine with me. I gave my work my new one and a few of the guys had the number but that was it. Happy told me that I could use the TM pick up while he was gone to get to work.   
"I'll call you when I can and check in ok?"   
"Just get home safe ok? Don't be reckless please?"   
"I won't be. I promise." I nodded and he pulled me in for a kiss.  
"Can we go now Happy?" Clay asked him and he pulled away from me with a frown. I knew that he didn't want to go so I gave him a smile. Tig came and hugged me.   
"Be safe Tiggy."   
"I will, I'll look after him for you." I nodded and watched them pull away with Gemma. She put her hand on my shoulder and led me back inside. She was used to them leaving but I knew that she didn't like it. She went home after a while to tend to her birds and I had to get to work anyway. I was in the cardiac ward this week and that was always very low key since they weren't allowed to get excited. I was on my lunch when Happy called me.   
"Hey baby girl, we are almost there."   
"Hi, wow you made good time huh?"  
"Yeah we can go fast to get there, it's the getting back that takes forever. How's your night going?"   
"Right. It's ok, just slow I guess." He grunted in response and I heard the guys talking to him.   
"Baby, I gotta go now. I'll call you later."   
"Ok, be safe."   
"Promise." He said as he hung up. I felt better after talking to him and it made my night go by faster. I went home and changed into one of his shirts to sleep in, he liked it when I wore his clothes. Gemma came and woke me up a few hours before my next shift.   
"You gotta eat something sugar." I grumbled but went with her after I got dressed. She had made a full meal and I knew that was her way of coping with the stress. We ate and then she told me that she thought I was good for Happy, that he was less reckless since he had me. "You seem to be better too." She said with a smile and I nodded.   
"It's good for both of us."   
"Do you love him?" She asked and I didn't even have to think about it before I replied.   
"Yes."   
"Good, now go get your ass ready for work, you're gonna be late." I jumped up when I realized she was right, I ran to my room and threw on my scrubs.   
"By Gemma!" I yelled as I ran past her. That's how the week went by, I spent a lot of time with Gemma and there were a lot of phone calls with Happy. He was anxious to get home by the time they were a few hours away but I told him not to rush it. I didn't want them to all get locked up because he was speeding to get home. I had to take a few days off since my vacation days had to be used and I chose to use them for the days after they got back. Happy was glad when I told him and I knew that a lot of time was going to be spent in bed. I was half asleep when I heard the door crack open, I had left the light on so Hap could see when he came in. I felt to bed dip and then I was surrounded by heat, the scent of leather and cinnamon and I felt a kiss on my mouth.   
"Missed you Hap."   
"Missed you too baby girl, go back to sleep."   
"You coming to bed?"   
"Yeah, let me change and I'll come right back." I nodded and heard him drop his stuff on the night table before he headed into the bathroom. True to his word he was back and had his arms around me within minutes. He curled against me and we both fell into the soundest sleep we had in over a week.


	4. Chapter 4

I was in the garage with Tig watching him rebuild an engine on this old rust bucket truck when Chibs and Jax came in, there was a familiar woman with them and she smiled when she saw me.   
"Clairese?"   
"Doctor Knowles, how nice to see you." I replied. I had worked with her in the N.I.C.U. plenty of times.   
"You two know each other?" Jax asked and I nodded at him.  
"Clairese is great with the babies, she has worked with Abel many times." I looked at her. "Abel is Jax's son."   
"Oh, he is getting bigger each day, I was there last week and almost didn't recognize him!" I felt an arm on my waist and I leaned against Happy. Tara looked surprised but didn't comment on it.   
"What are you doing here? I thought you and Jimmy were-"  
"That ended a few months ago. I stay here now." I told her and she nodded at me.   
"That's- nice." She seemed at a loss so I just smiled at her and put my hand on Happy's arm.  
"It really is, we'll have to get together sometime, get some lunch." She nodded and said that she would talk to me at work about it. I smiled up at Hap and he was looking at me with a small half smile.  
"What?"   
"You really love your job." I nodded   
"I do, it took me a long time in college to get there but I have never regretted it."   
"I can tell. I was planning on going to see my mom tomorrow, if you still wanted to come with me?" He seemed nervous and I felt myself smiling at that.  
"I'd like that." Clay called church and the guys all headed into the clubhouse, so I headed back to our room to read. It was a few hours later when he came looking for me.  
"Is that my shirt?" He asked me and I nodded.   
"Do you want it back?" I teased and he nodded at me. I shrugged and pulled it over my head. "Here ya go baby." He gave me a wicked grin as he jumped on me.  
  
  
Happy's mother lived a few hours away from Charming so we headed out pretty early to get there on time. He told me that she might be having a bad day and not to get upset if she didn't act that friendly. He seemed more worried then I was but I didn't mention it. He showed me places that he grew up, his old house, old school, and the we were at his mothers place. It was a nice facility and the staff was very friendly.   
"Do you want me to wait out here so you can say hi to her first?" I asked and he shook his head.  
"No, come with me."   
"Ok." He led me into the common room and I knew who his mother was by the way her face lit up. She stood up and held out her arms to him.   
"My little man, look at you." She talked to him like he was a small boy instead of a 6'2 tatted up biker. I grinned and he gave me a look that made me grin even bigger.   
"Hi mama, how are you?" They chatted for a few minutes before she told him off.   
"You're being rude Happy, introduce your tiny friend."  
"Mama this is Clairese, Clairese this is my mama."   
"It's nice to meet you ma'am." I replied politely and she beamed at me.   
"I like you, so polite." I smiled and nodded at her. We sat and talked for a while, she asked about my job and my family, before she asked what my intentions with her little boy were. Happy looked horrified and I started to laugh.   
"Nothing bad Mrs. Lowman, I promise and she seemed satisfied with that answer. The day flew by and before we all knew it, visiting hours were over. We promised that we would come back and see her soon and she was happy to hear that. Happy and I grabbed dinner at a diner on the way home and then we crashed out once we got there. Happy's mother was a wonderful woman but I had gotten very anxious at the thought of meeting her that I wore myself out. I figured Happy had too since he was just as tired as I was. I had one more day off before I had to go back to work, Happy and I decided to spend it in bed, which I didn't mind at all. Our plans were thwarted by Jax though when he asked us to come out with him and Tara. Happy said we would go and that really surprised me because he thought Tara was a bitch. I agree'd but I wasn't going to tell anyone that. We told him that we would meet them at the bar and he left us alone to get ready. I chose jeans and a lower cut gray shirt. He had on his usual jeans and a t-shirt under his kutte. The bar was rather large, but not overly crowded which was good, we found their table easy enough. Tara was glad that I came because there were no other girls around the club that weren't crow eaters. We could commiserate on the hard ship of having me in the club. I really didn't see it as a hardship but I let her think what she wanted. Happy and had his arm around me and he was facing to door. I felt him tense a little and I looked up to see his eyes locked on the door. He nodded at Jax who turned and let out a small curse under his breath.   
"We can't start a fight here, this is to close to home." Happy nodded and we tried to carry on with our conversation. The bar got quiet as the small group approached our table.  
"Isn't this sweet, the VP and his underling on a date night." Jax looked up at a Hispanic man wearing a different style kutte and gave a small smile.   
"Marcus."   
"Always nice to see you Teller." He replied and his eyes locked on me. I looked at the table even though I felt his eyes on me. Happy shifted and Marcus looked at him instead.   
"Nice to see you Clairese, my cousin misses you." Happy made a noise in his throat and I put my hand on his leg to soothe him. "You're not going to reply? I thought he taught you better. He says that he expects you home soon."   
"She isn't going back to him. He kicked her out and she is mine now." Happy told him in a cold voice.   
"We'll see about that." He chuckled and stared me down as he turned his back on us. "Always nice to see you Teller." Marcus and his friends left the bar and the atmosphere changed back.   
"Asshole." Jax muttered. Happy felt tense so I looked up at him, his jaw was clenched and I knew that he wanted to punch someone.   
"Hap?" I asked and he looked over at me. "It's ok. Don't be mad please?" He stared at me for a minute before he took a deep breath and nodded. He took my hand in his and I felt him relax a little. Tara and Jax were looking at the two of us in awe, I'd never seen Happy in a rage but I'd been told that it wasn't pretty. I think that Jax had expected Happy to lose his shit. We had a few more drinks before Tara had to leave, she had to work early, Jax took her home so Happy and I headed back to TM. We were laying in bed when Happy asked me,  
"How would you feel if we got a house?"   
"I thought you didn't need one?"   
"I didn't but now there are two of us and I thought it might be a good thing to look into."  
"If you want one then sure, but I'm fine with things as they are." He nodded and kissed my head softly.  
  
I was on my lunch, smoking and talking to Happy the next night, I hadn't been having a good day. I felt like crap and had been throwing up all day, not to mention I was so tired that I could barely stand. Happy wanted me to come home early but I knew that I couldn't do that, I was in the ER and they needed me there.   
"If I don't feel better tomorrow I'll go see a doctor ok?"  
"I think you should be here resting."  
"Except I wouldn't be resting would I?" I teased and he chuckled.   
"Maybe not. But you'd try to." I heard something behind me and I saw a guy watching me from the shadows.  
"Uh, that's weird." I muttered.  
"What is?"  
"There's a guy watching me, I can't see his face."  
"Go back inside." His voice was alert and it sounded like he was moving around.   
"He's between me and the door."   
"Still, head back inside Clairese, now."   
"Ok, I'm-" A hand snaked out and gripped my throat. I squeaked and kicked out at the person holding me, they cursed and the jerked me back against them.   
"Stop struggling bitch." I felt my stomach drop and I struggled harder, I bit the guy and I screamed when he let my throat go. I felt something hard come down on my skull and then my vision swam. I tried to run away but I stumbled before the man picked me up and carried me over to his van. He taped up my hands and I tried to kick him so he put his weight on my legs. He had me tied up nice and tight before he left the parking lot. I knew that Happy would be there soon but it would be too late, this guy was moving really fast. I tried to remain calm but I felt tears running down my face, I was terrified and I had no idea how I was going to get out of this. _He'll come for me. Happy will save me._


	5. Chapter 5

I wish that I could tell you that I passed out and missed everything until Happy came for me, but that would be a lie. I was chained spread eagle and naked on a bed in the basement of some house in the ghetto. I was aware that I was helpless and that there was nothing I could do to protect myself. I was alone for at least an hour until The door opened and a pair of booted feet came down the stairs. It was Marcus and he looked so smug.  
"I told you that you'd be back with my cousin soon." I gave him a dirty look and he chuckled at me. "Now you might want to readjust your attitude because Jimmy is upstairs and he expects you to be on your best behavior for him." The door opened again and Jimmy came down the stairs.   
"Clairese, I missed you babe." He came to kiss my cheek and I turned my head away from him, he gripped my chin and jerked my face so that he could do it anyway. "Now now, don't be mad at me babe, you could have made this easy but you chose to not listen to my warnings." Marcus rolled a flat cart up to Jimmy and pulled back the sheet that covered it, the cart had torture tools on it and I felt myself start to shake. They shared a grin and then Marcus patted his back and went back upstairs. Jimmy picked up a small knife and played with the blade, "You know that I hate hurting you right?" I nodded and he gave me a small smile "That's my girl, are you sorry for what you did?" I nodded again and he nodded at me. "You're lying, I know that you love that trashy biker, You look at him the way you used to look at me!" He screamed the last part and slammed the knife into my thigh. I cried out and pulled on the ropes that held me. He yelled and stabbed, then he stabbed and yelled at me for at least an hour he would slap and punch my face as well but that was nothing compared to the stabbing. I had at least twelve stab wounds on my body and I was losing a lot of blood. He was getting ready to begin again when we heard a commotion upstairs, there was yelling and gunshots. _Happy!_ Jimmy picked up a gun and pointed it at me as the door burst open. Two sets of feet raced down the stairs. Tig and Happy had guns on Jimmy and his face twisted with rage.   
"You assholes are ruining my plans! I am getting her ready to come home!" He shrieked but Happy acted like he didn't hear him, his eyes were on me. Taking in my naked bloody form.   
"Hap?" Tig asked and Jimmy yelled again.   
"You can't have her! If I can't have her no one can!" He fired a bullet into my chest and I felt my body bow because the pain was so great. I screamed out and then I started to fade into unconsciousness. I heard Jimmy screaming and I remember Tig cutting the ropes away from me. I turned my face to look at Happy and he had Jimmy on the floor. He was stabbing him with the same knife that Jimmy had used on me, he stabbed him hard and fast as Jimmy cried for mercy.   
"Where was her mercy?" Happy asked and then he stabbed him again.   
"H-Happy" I croaked out, I hadn't felt Tig take the tape off my mouth. Happy's head snapped around at the sound of my voice.   
"Baby girl." His face crumbled and he crawled over to me. "You're still alive." He muttered and I nodded.   
"I-I love you." I told him and he shook his head.   
"Tell me that when you're feeling better." I shook my head and he picked me up, he ran up the stairs and out to the TM van.   
"Happy, I love you." I said again and he brushed my hair back from my face.   
"I love you too, I got us a house and I was gonna ask you to marry me." He told me as Tig rushed us to the hospital.   
"Ask me." I coughed a little and his face looked panicked.   
"Will you marry me? Be my old lady?"   
"Of course I will." He smiled at me as tears poured down his face. He pulled a box from his pocket and with bloody fingers he put the ring on my finger. "I'm holding you to that Clairese, you have to live so that you can marry me."   
"Promise" I told him and he nodded at me. We were at the hospital now and I felt him put me on a stretcher. They had to pry him away from me and I heard him yelling.  
"Fuck protocol! I'm coming with her. Get in my way and I'll shoot you." He gripped my hand as they worked on me. They put me under so that they could run all their tests. The last thing that I saw was Happy's face and him telling me that he loved me.  
  
I woke up with a sore throat and a terrible headache. I frowned and tried to turn my head away from the bright lights.   
"Baby girl?" I heard Happy and I peeked my eye open.  
"H-hey" I coughed and he gave me a few sips of water. "Can I sit up?" He helped me sit and I smiled at him softly. "You look like hell." I teased him and he nodded.   
"You have no idea." I nodded and he wrapped me in a very long hug. I kissed the side of his face and he looked at me. "Did you know that you're pregnant?" I gaped at him.  
"What?"  
"Yeah about 6 weeks." I shook my head and he grinned at me.   
"Is it-" I put my hand on my tummy and he put his on top of mine.   
"It's fine, you both are."   
"Thanks for saving me. Again" He frowned at me.  
"Don't do that to me ever again. I lost my mind when I saw you like that, then he shot you and I went a little nuts." I nodded  
"I know I saw you. You're kind of hot when you get all hulked out over me." He shook his head at me and sighed.   
"I love you baby girl."  
"I love you too Happy. When can I go home?"  
"Not for a while yet." I nodded and then I looked at my left hand.   
"Where's my ring?" I asked and he pulled it out of his pocket.   
"They wouldn't let you wear it during all the tests." I nodded and he put it back on my finger.  
  
  
One Year Later  
  
"Tig just because you are his Godfather does not mean that you can take him for a bike ride! He is only a few months old!" I yelled at the lovable idiot. "Happy help me out here please." Happy was holding his son Micheal Alexander Lowman and he was grinning at the little bundle.   
"Whatever it is Tig no."   
"I wasn't really gonna take him, we were just sitting on it." He defended and I just scowled at him. Happy and I had been married for a few months now and we had Micheal right after the wedding, literally, my water broke during the first dance. We moved into our house when I was six months pregnant and Happy was becoming down right domestic. Ok he would always be a little wild but I loved his the way he was and I had never been happier. He had asked me when I wanted to have another baby the other night and I just laughed and told him that it would be a while yet. I was so thankful that Happy had saved me the first time, but I have more to be thankful for than I ever deserved and I will never take that for granted.


End file.
